The new girl
by Horsey Hyper Lady
Summary: Kenshin walking home from the market and he sees a interesting looking girl who is doing one ot the hiten mitsugiryu's secret moves. Who is and what is going to happen to her and Kenshin and Kaoru. the intensness will whipe you out. So will the sight of K


Chapter1.

The New girl.

Years ago in the time of the Meij era there lived a girl named kokiko Meijshe. She was training to be a samurai. But there was something very strange about her. She was a special one she had some medal like star on her chin. No one knew why but all that she knew that if she called for amour something would happed and she would have protection around her body accept for the arms, legs and head and feet.

She guessed it was because she was training to be a samurai. But still there was something very odd about it.

Master Roshiko: Kokiko… Are you ready to go? Training is to start now!

Kokiko: yes master Roshiko I am ready please begin!

Master Roskiko: The first attack you will learn today is Feared Dragon Breath.

Master Roshiko: It is very powerful very hard to master and if you can you will be true samurai and then you will learn the hardest attacks to learn, understand?

Kokiko: yes, master I do.

Master Rohkio: let us begin. I want you to try it on this dummy. Because if you do it on me I might die and that won't be good.

Kokiko: Yes master let us do it!

Master Rohiko: Your blade is very powerful so be careful!

She started Kokiko: FEARD DRAGON BREATH! Her blade hit the dummy with some light around it and split it in two.

Kenshin was walking home from the market and saw kokiko do this. He was amazed.

He thought "She's really good."

He hurried back to the dojo to tell Kaoru about this for she had done of the secret moves of the same kind of techniques he had learned when he was Hittorki Bouttosi.

When he got back he yelled: Kaoru! Kaoru, where are you?

Kaoru: I'm right here Kenshin is everything all right?

Kenshin: yeah. As he kissed her forehead. But as I was walking home I saw a girl who looked as she had only just mastered it.

Kaoru: Mastered what Kenshin?

As she was taking him and hugging him around the waste.

Kenshin: She did Feared Dragon's Breath. A very powerful secret move.

Kaoru: Why is this bad?

When she looked into his eyes as he was looking in hers.

Kenshin: Because I used it when I was the Hittorki Bouttosi. It was pretty much the main move I used to kill people.

As he pushed her away and walked to the window.

Kenshin: I… I just hat that move I wish she hadn't learned it.

Kaoru: Why not?

When she walked over and grabbed his hand and put it in hers.

Kenshin: The man teaching her was my master.

As he pulled Kaoru in again and holding her tightly.

Kenshin: I just don't want her to end up like how I was years ago.

Kaoru: I see, well we have had a hard day let's go to bed.

They walked into their room. Kenshin helped Kaoru into her gown. He pulled his Gi off and got a shirt on leaving his gi pants on and got down next to her.

Kenshin: Night.

They kissed and slept.

Chapter 2.

The Master.

When kenshin had a woke he found that kaoru was not in bed. He suddenly jumped to his feet and was going to go out the door when she came in.

Kaoru: good morning sleep well?

Kenshin: How long did I sleep? Oh fine.

Kaoru: it's about 10:30 a.m. and we were up until 11:30 so about 11 hours, almost half a day's worth.

Kenshin: wow, that was bad of me; I'm so sorry.--;

Kaoru: That's fine it was nice to be alone and you needed the rest.

Kenshin: I am going to pay a visit to my old master today.

Kaoru: o.k. but not until you have had so breakfast.

Kenshin: alright.

After breakfast Kenshin when up to the Dojo where he saw kokiko working the other day. He rang the bell and someone came to the door.

Person 1: what do you want or state your business.

Kenshin: I am Kenshin and I wish to speak to my master.

Person 1: ah. Kenshin I wondered when I would seen you again you have changed and are not the Hittorki Bouttosi anymore.

Kenshin: That I have all that is possible put behind me.

Person 1: Come in I am your Master Hiko but I have changed my name to Roshiko.

Kenshin: we both have changed a lot.

Roshiko: I heard you have gotten married, to whom?

Kenshin: Kaoru sir. She is my wife.

Roshiko: I thought you weren't going to marry after what you did to your other wife. Are you going to have the same accident on her?

Kenshin: No. She is very dear to me she took me in when I arrived and Met her the first day. We were still young this happened about 15 years ago and we have been married for ten so far.

Roshiko: am I worthy to hear the story of how it happened and you ended up marring such a girl I heard she has her own dojo or did and now you both run it?

Kenshin: I run the business side of things and she teaches. Because I do not wish to teach my techniques. Even though you do. Any way this happened on a stormy night and I was walking up the road and I had come across her dojo. I was wet and soaked so I wished to seek shelter. I had rung her bell and she recognized me at once as the Hittorki Bottoisi. She said you will not get a way Bottosi. I told her I am no longer Hittorki Bottoisi. My name is Kenshin. Then we met up with some other friends who we took in and became like a strange happy family.

Roshiko: I see, May you tell me more?

Kenshin: Yes you may hear more. It was a Bright sunny day and I had just almost finished my last piece of laundry of the day and Kaoru came up to me and said "you have done three loads today you need to rest. I can finish it up" I said O.K let me hang the last piece of laundry. But before I could she took me by my ponytail and took me inside to my room and pushed me onto the bed and said "rest now, I will check up on you later."

Roshiko: She sounds really fisty.

Kenshin: not really anyway, I had just woken up when I remembered I was going to go to the lake today. I decided to ask Kaoru if she wanted to come. Of corse she said yes so she changed and I made lunch. When we were at the lake in a quiet spot under a cherry blossom tree I thought of her as beautiful as the cherry blossoms. Then I took out from my sleeve a box with the ring in it. I asked her if she would like to marry me. She stared at me in amazement the she realized she hadn't given me an answer. She said of course I will so that's how it happened.

Roshiko: amazing because I didn't think you would every marry again after what you had done.

Kenshin: well lucky me I did, I just had to find the right person. I need to go and help Kaoru. Bye master.

Roshiko: good bye kenshin I hope to talk again soon.

Kenshin walked home and thought of all the things he had just told his master.

He walked into the door.

Kaoru: your home!

She said as she rushed to him and He picked her up in his arms.

Kenshin: for the few hours I was there I really missed you. I guess you usually come with me anywhere I go unless pretty much it is the market to get food or other things.

Kaoru: true But I am so happy to see you!

She pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kenshin blushed.

Kenshin: I really picked the right Kind of girl to be my wife. I am so happy we are going to be together forever.

Kaoru: me too.

Kenshin: what do you want for dinner? I will make it to night especially for you because now it is your turn to have a break.

Kaoru: let's see do we have any fish left?

Kenshin: I think so because I caught some fresh before I went over I thought you might be needing some.

Kaoru: Thanks Kenshin I really appreciate it.

Kaoru took kenshin by the hand and for the next hour the danced in harmony as one. Kaoru laid her head against Kenshin's shoulder.

Kaoru: I never want us to be apart.

Kenshin: neither do I.

Chapter 3.

Fate and Problems.


End file.
